


Doctor, Oh Doctor

by CasMaru



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Bloodbending, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasMaru/pseuds/CasMaru
Summary: Y/n is a blood bending super human that is found by Doctor Stephen Strange, who has grown a liking to her.Strange has a big secret that he's keeping from Y/n about the future.Stuck in a time loop, Strange trys to find different ways to change the future so he can save Y/n from death.





	1. Chapter 1

"Dirty freak!" I hear someone spit before a blunt object, that was disguised by the dark, hits me on the back of the head, knocking me down into a dirty puddle.  Despite the kicks and the punches that followed, the ringing in my ears is what disturbs me the most. 

A sharp pain hit my side, as a piece of plywood, with an old rust nail stuck out of, impaled my side. 

"You made her bleed! You idiot!" One of the men hit the other on the back of the head and proceeded to curse him out. 

I groaned as I forced the nail out, placing my finger against the fresh wound. A sting of blood hardened as I pulled my hand away. My wrist was grabbed as they broke the link between me and my own blood. I cried out on pain as they proceeded to beat me. Pulling on my hair and kicking my stomach.

Opening my eye for a split second to see a shoe with a hard sole come in contact with my forehead. 

"Not so tough now, are ya? Rakta śaitāna!" One of them grapped a fist full of my hair and spat on my bruised face. My eyes narrowed as a smirk appeared on my face. 

"You're the real monster here." The man snarled before slamming my head into the concrete. 

All the men stood back and began walking away. "Freak." They muttered. "Just die already." 

With all my might, I stood to my feet, holding onto the wall for support. Placing a cold, sweaty palm to my mouth, blood mixed with spit fell into my palm, hardening and forming itself into a rod with a sharp point. I glared at the one who did the most harm to me and tossed it, falling down to the hard concrete again. I didn't hear any screams, or sounds of discomfort. 

I opened my eye slightly to see an orange colored portal, with a hand sticking out of it, held tightly to my weapon I just made.

"What the?" The men turned around to see what had happened.  
***

I dont remember seeing much, but a red cape after that. I blacked out from exhaustion, and woke up somewhere else. Somewhere strange.

Air conditioning what the first thing I noticed, that and a soft red clothed couch. Living on the streets for nineteen years has made me a stranger to these things. A big window sat behind me as well as really weird artifacts. 

"Great, I got kidnapped by The Collector again." I thought, looking around. I noticed my clothes have changed and my hair was washed and brushed. Adorned with a grey tunic, I looked over myself once more in the mirror.  "What kind of clothing is this? Am I a monk now?"  

The floors shined and rows and rows of books were also in the room. 

The sound of a book being shut made me nearly jump out of my skin. I looked around but saw nothing. Nothing, but a flash of read before my vision was blocked. I grunted as I tried to uncover my face.

A whistle made the cloth unwrap itself from me. I spun as it quickly let me go, and fell on my ass. I stayed on the ground, looking up to see a man with a freshly groomed goatee and nice slicked back hair, wearing a navy blue tunic and a necklace with a green stone in the middle. 

He seemed to be scolding a floating red cape? I tilted my head to the side, staring at the strange man yell at a piece of fabric. He grabbed the collar of it and it fell upon his shoulders, completing his look. 

"You've been sleeping for a while. And your wounds have healed." He turned his attention to me.

I still sat on the floor, confused and dazed. "Wait, you were watching me sleep?"

He looked confused now. "What? No, I wasn't watching you sleep." He retorted.

"Then how do you know I was sleeping for a while?"

"Because, I brought you hear three days ago." 

"So you kidnapped me?"

He groaned and sighed. "No, I did not kidnap you."

"That's exactly what a kidnapper would say."

He let out a sigh of frustration and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"Tell me, are you, who they call Rakta śaitāna?"  He asked again. I pushed myself onto my feet. 

"Depends, who askin'?" I cross my arms over my chest.

He walked closer to me and held out his hand. "Doctor Stephen Strange."

Taking a look at his hand, which was trembling slightly, I looked back at his eyes. "You work with The Collector?" 

"What? No." 

"Good, then yes. My name is Y/n though. I'm a full time homeless person with a master's degree in sarcasm, a suicide basket case with a drug/ alcohol addiction problem." I shook his hand and smiled

Strange nodded and kind rubbed his hand he just shook with on his clothing.

"I was kidding. I only have a drinking problem." I replied, watching his hand go down. 

"Well, miss Y/n, I have a position I would like you to fill for me," he started before I cut him off with my own comment.

"Woah, watch what ya' saying there man. Someone might take it the wrong way." I say while pointing at my own self and winking with a smirk.

Strange sighed, clearly annoyed. "I want you to become my apprentice. I know of your powers and I think you can be of great use to the Avengers." 

Crossing my arms against and raising an eyebrow, I thought about his offer. "You want me to be an Avenger?" 

"Well, that's really up to Stark, but we can use your help. Aren't you tired of living on the streets?" He replied.

I narrowed my eyes. "Why is it you want me?"

"Well...you're  powers....we can.." he struggled to find the right words. 

"You think that I'll become a villain with my powers, go crazy? Murder a few kids?" My eyes turned red as he felt his own nose start to bleed. "You're like all the other doctors. You want to lock me up. Well, not this time. " 

"That's not what I want at all, just please hear me out." I stopped and let him go from my stare. His nose stopped bleeding as he wiped it with a cloth. 

"Go ahead."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Strange helps Y/n with her training, and almost losses her as well.

"There is more to your power than you know. I can help you train, control your abilities to use for good." Stephen spent about half an hour, trying to explain to me why I should join him and become his apprentice. 

I thought about his offer once more. I nodded, relaying his information back through my thoughts. "Hm, no." 

The smile left his face. "W-what do you mean no?" 

"No as in, I'm tired of being me. I dont want to learn my power, I rather lose it, I've killed innocent people, and I'm treated as a monster. I just want to be normal. Sorry, but no." I stood up and walked away from him. 

He sighed, staring at the now empty seat across from him. He sipped his tea, then an idea popped in his head 

As I silently struggled to find the exit, I heard his voice from where I just was. "You know, if you dont help us, a lot of people are going to die. I've seen it in multiple futures. Its honestly horrible. But I can also see, that a lot of people will be saved because of you." 

I stood in my place. "This guy is insane." I thought as I felt him behind me now.  "You got weed?" I said not turning around to face him. A blunt was magically placed in my hand, and the end of it was lit. Impressed, I raised an eye brow and held out my other hand. "Red wine?" He placed a glass in my hand.

"I already knew you were going to ask." He smirked. I turned to him, puffing a cloud of smoke in his face and taking a sip from the glass. "You are one classy alcoholic."  

I winked and decided. "As long as you promise to deal with myself, I'll join your little hero gangbang." 

Strange looked surprised by my choice of words. "Oh, dont look at me like that. I'm sure someone, somewhere as written fanfiction of all you fits in one big gangbang. Probably on tumblr. Lots of horny people on there."  

Strange said nothing but had his mouth hung open in pure shock. 

"What? I used to pickpocket people's phones to keep up with the trends." I smiled and handed him the glass of wine, and walked off with the blunt hanging in my mouth. 

***  
"So, are you, like, some sort of wizard?" I asked, watching him show me how he opens portals. 

"No, not a wizard. A defender of the mystic arts. A Supreme Sorcerer if you will." He gave me a smug smile. 

I sighed, moving to the side of him as I said, "Wizard, gotcha. Anyways, when are you going to start teaching me how to use my power to it's full potential, Huh?" 

He turned to me and looked me up and down. "After you show me what you are capable of now." He crossed his arms and stood back. 

"Alright." I said, bitting my thumb, drawing a little blood. It stretched and  formed into hoop with multiple blades on the outside. 

"Impressive, but can you fight?" He asked, forming his own weapon of his own, moving his hands to form two orenge-ish gold colored circles on his fists.  

Lifting my arm up into the air to spin the hoop around it, I tossed it and he easily knocked it away. It disperses and fell to the ground in a big puddle. I held my hand out and it formed a rod this time. Lunging towards him, he easily knocked me off and made me trip and fall. I hit a pillar with my head, almost making an artifact dall before he caught it. 

"Let's move somewhere with more space." He opened a portal and we both walked through it. 

"A training area I presume?" I asked looking around the arena we were now in. 

Other students stopped what they were doing and stared at me. I glared and Stephen pulled my attention to his. "Come on, were not stopping here." He said, glaring back at his own students to get them to stop staring.

He opened another portal to the top of a mountain. "Uh, little cold, dont you think?"  

"Yes. Now, here is the deal." He started. Closing the portal. "Hit me once and I'll take you back, if you fail, you have to find your own way back." 

My jaw dropped as I crossed my arms. "What?! I'll die in thirty minutes out here!" Strange nodded and got ready. I glared, forming a whip this time. 

***  
Needless to say, I lost. Sulking as I sat on the couch I woke up on, clenching to a blanket. 

"I cant believe you let me walk down the mountain for fifteen minutes before coming back for me." I glared at the man who was snickering and handing me hot tea. 

"Walk down? It looked like you were tumbling down to me." Stephen smirked. "All in time. You will learn, just have to trust your teacher." 

I looked into the tea and sighed. "Look, Strange,"

"Doctor Strange." He corrected me. 

I stared at him and shut my mouth.  

"What's the matter?" He asked, his cape tapping my shoulder. 

"Nothing, just thinking." I replied. 

Strange gripped his cape to make it stop. He knew I had doubt about this whole idea of using my powers. "Can I show you something?" He asked, holding his hand out.

I stared at it and stood up, dropping the blanket and putting the tea down. He put his own hand down and showed me down a long hallway.

I looked at the paintings as we passed them. "Hmm. Just what is this place, really?"  I asked. Strange looked down at me and smirked. 

"Kamar Taj. It's the home and training grounds to the mystic arts." He said, hoping to impress me.

"Doubt." 

"Excuse me?"

"Doubt. Show me some real magic. No portals or making blunts form out of thin air. Show me something that's really amazing." I said, nudging him a little. I stared into his eyes and bit my bottom lip while wearing a smug smile.

Strange stroked his goatee. "Well, if you want to experience something really amazing,  then let me take you to dinner." He smirked. 

I stopped in my place and blushed. "Did you just hit on me? Did you make a reference to your dick while hitting on me?!" I took a step back. 

He knew he messed up and stuttered with his speech. "N-no, I thought you were... I didnt mean for it..Y/n, listen to me!" He called out as I walked away from him without listening to him. "Y/n! Please, let me explain."


	3. Chapter 3

Stephen sighed as he rubbed his goatee. "Everytime." He whispered to his cape, witch just floated off his shoulders and went down the hall I ran down. 

"Doctor," a familiar voice called out to him. 

He turned around to see Tony Stark. "I figured since we've been through this about 1000 times. I'd let myself in." Tony sounded annoyed, but was also understanding. 

"Yeah, she's in the same room like last time. " Stephen said walking past him. 

"Made the comment about your dick again?" Stark laughed. 

"Oh shut up! I hoped it would have turned out differently this time." Strange turned to yell back as the millionaire walked away laughing. 

Stark went down the same path to get to the room I snuck off in. The cape found me, it floated over my head. "Fuck off already! He's just like all the others. Disgusting men, who only think about sex. And to think I actually thought he was nice!" I ranted, not knowing the male behind me. 

"You know, he's not that bad. Give the man a chance." I quickly formed a dagger out of blood and tossed it to the person behind me. It hit the wall left of Tony. He watched as it melted and dropped down the wall. "Impressive." Crossing his arms and stepping closer. 

"My name is Tony Stark. You may know me as-" 

"Iron man? Yeah, I know." I said, turning to him, sitting down on the chair next to me.

Stark took the seat across from me. "Strange contacted me a few days ago."

"Well, sorry for wasting your time, but I'm not joining your team. I want nothing to do with my powers." I frowned and stood to leave. 

"Well, if that's what you want. But if you ever change your mind, call me." He handed me a card. I took it and left. I opened the door and saw Strange. 

We stared at each other before I clicked my tongue and left. 

He walked into the room with Stark. "How did it go?" He asked. 

"Same as last time, and the time before that. When are you going to get this fixed Strange? This whole time thing-.."

"I know. I'm trying. But every conclusion I see...ends with her dying, or even the world." Strange looked down.

"You're right, I'm sorry. She did what she needed to. So, why is it that only you and I remember?" Tony asked looked to the Doctor, who was pacing around the room. 

"Because we were in the blast when she did it. Just complicated magic." Strange checked his watch before heading for the door. 

Tony followed him as they both headed down the hall. Strange stood on the balcony at the end of the hall. 

Stark stood a good ways back.

"Alright. If we got this right, if I stand here, I should get a really nasty blow of the--!!!" An explosion went off when Strange got caught in he blast. Stark sighed shook his head. 

"I'll deal with these guys." He said calling his suit.   
***

I heard the explosion from down the street. I went to go see where it came from when I saw the Kamar Taj smoking. "What the hell?!" I ran back to the building, seeing Iron Man's suit take out some criminals with more explosives. 

"Get to Strange! He's hurt!" He told me and I felt bad, instantly running up the stairs.

Stark was right. He was badly hurt and bleeding out. "Argh! Fucking shit, Stephen? Stephen?!" I shook him and looked at all the blood surrounding us. I held my hand over his wounds and took a deep breath, focusing on him. I was able to manipulate the blood to flow back through his body. His wounds began to heal as well. "You're okay, oh God, please be okay." I said, watching as the last little bit of the blood flowed back into his wound. 

Sighing, I rolled him over onto his back. His cape was helping me lift him up and take him to the nearest bed. I began to undress him to let the pressure of his clothing off as he rested. 

Pulling his tunic open to expose his chest. I blushed and shook my head, continuing to remove his top. "Some Supreme Sorcerer." I joked, sitting beside him on the bed and fixing his messy hair. "Come on, wake up, you narrcasist asshole." I chuckled lightly. I dont know why I was so worried about him. I felt like I've known him all my life, and that I would be devastated if he died. 

Stark walked in, telling me it was all taken care of. "You're powers saved him. Good job. Well, I'll be off." He turned to leave. 

I faced him and called out. "Stark!"

He looked back.

"I'll join you guys.." I said, looking back at the unconscious man. 

"Glad to have you. You got a name?" He asked, not moving from the door way.

"No. Never really thought of one."

"Well, I think Acidos suits you well." 

I thought about the nickname he gave me and just chuckled at it. "Sick." 

***  
Stephen woke up in the next few days. I was sleeping in the chair next to the bed when he sat up. He noticed he was half naked and began covering himself up.

I shifted and woke up, rubbing my eyes. "Hey sleeping beauty." I yawned. 

"Hey yourself. What happened?" He asked, looking around the room.

"Some bombs were placed in the Kamar Taj and you got caught in one of the explosions. I saved your life. You can thank me later. " I explained, keeping my cocky attitude.

"I see. Well, thank you very much. I will make it up to you." He said, standing up and getting dressed again. I got up too and turned to walk out the door when the cape caught me and pushed me back. It was stronger than me, so I wasn't that surprised when I started sliding back. It wrapped both me and Stephen up. 

I blushed because I was pushed against his bare chest. "Uhh" was all I could say.

"Stop it!" Stephen snapped at the cape. It let us both go. Strange slipped on his top and fixed his time stone. He stared at it for a while. Then back at my hands.

**  
"Stephen!"

"No! You cant go! I can't keep loosing you!"

"If what you said was true, then I'm ment to die here. This is where my story ends, but not yours. I'd be damned if I let you die here. I dont remember the other times, but you do. We can't keep going on in this loop. Dont stay this time. Leave!"

**  
"Strange?" You noticed he was day dreaming about something. "Sorry, Doctor?" He snapped out of it and apologized. 

"I'll go make some tea." He groaned a little, walking towards the door. 

You grabbed his hand and shook your head. "No you will not. I will." You said leading him back to the bed. "You need to rest. Please." 

Strange stared at your face and saw how worried you were about him. "Yeah, alright. It's down the hall-"

"Wong told me. I'll bring some back. Erm, Earl Grey okay?" You said letting his hand go while blushing. 

Strange nodded. "That's fine." He almost said in a hushed whisper, not looking away from your face. Your eyes looking everywhere else but his, minus a few glances.

Quickly turning on your heel to leave the room, you pressed your back on the outside of the door, breathing hard and feeling your heart flutter and beat out of your chest. "No..no possible way I'm falling for him!" You scolded yourself and hurried down the hall, cursing yourself with every step.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Infinity War spoilers from now on

Both of you sat sat in a large room with a fire place. It was already night fall. You say cross legged in one of the chairs across from his. "Y/n, I wanted to apologize for what I said earlier. I really wasn't talking about my...you know." 

"It was my fault for overreacting. Sorry for calling you a pervert." 

"You didn't call me that?"

"Under my breath and while you were knocked out, I did." You laughed along with him. 

"Well I deserved it. Although, I still would like to take you out on a nice dinner." His eyes softened as he waited for your response. 

You sat back and placed your tea down. "Is Doctor Strange, Supreme Sorcerer, asking me out on a date?" 

He smirked. "If you would like to call it a date, then yes. I would love to take you out on a date." 

Your heart fluttered again. You hated and loved the feeling. Does he like you back? Coming to the conclusion that you were falling for him, made it hard just being his apprentice. 

"To say thanks, of course. For saving my life." 

That's when you felt your heart shatter. He feels entitled to give you a nice gift.

"Oh..right." your head lowered and the feeling of disappointment and stupidity flooded over you.

Strange noticed and stood up, walking over to you. "That not the only reason. I also...have become quite fond of you, Y/n." That feeling came back. You stared at his beautiful blue eyes. The thought of getting up and kissing him crossed your mind so many times. 

"Stephen, have we met before? Like, before I ever came to the Kamar Taj?" You couldn't help but feel like you've known him for a long time.

Stephen placed his hand on your cheek and bend over to kiss the top of your head. You blushed as he smiled kindly. "I promise, I will tell you all you need to know, just not right now." 

You were confused but didn't bother asking any more questions. "Alright." 

***  
You lied awake that night, thinking about what he said. Tossing and turning, you just stared at the ceiling. 

Unable to sleep, you got up and got dressed in a grey t-shirt and sweat pants. You didn't questions where they came from, you just didn't want to wear that grey tunic anymore. You decided to take a walk to the library and read a little with Wong. You both build a friendship over reading the same series. 

"Hey Wong. It's Y/n." You called out, turning down one of the many aisles of books.

"The Time stone, most likely. If Banner was telling the truth about this Thanos guy, then we need to do all that we can to protect it." You over heard a conversation between Strange and Wong. 

"Thanos?" You muttered and peeked behind one of the shelves. Strange was looking at his necklace before opening it. 

Your eyes widened at the green light that was leaking from the necklace. Your head began to hurt the more you stared at it. You closed your eyes and groaned as a flash of that stone popped in your mind. A random memory of you holding it flashed through your mind. You blinked and the memory faded. 

The pain in your head disappeared as you sighed and walked to the middle of the room where Strange and Wong were talking. 

"Y/n? Why are you up?" Wong asked as he was first to notice you. 

"Are you alright, and are those mine?" A blush formed on Strange's faces he noticed you were wearing his lounge around clothes. 

"What? Possibly, they were in my room. What is that?" You asked pointing to the stone. 

"The Time stone. It's one of the six Infinity Stones. It's one of my duties to protect it at all costs." Strange explained. The memory flashed in your mind again and you groaned, almost feeling weak. "Y/n?" 

Your legs felt weak as you fell back  
Strange lunged himself to catch you. 

***  
"Tony, she blacked out, she never did that before...yes I'm sure." Strange was on the phone while you laid in his bed, unconscious "H-hey! Stop being an ass hole for five minutes! I still dont understand how you get your head in that helmet of yours. This might be different this time..we might be able to break the time loop." 

Stark was relieved on the other end. "Alright, make sure shes ready by the time those freaks get to earth again." Stark said.

"Yeah. We've beaten them 87 times now...should be a piece of cake." He hung up the phone and sat on the edge of the bed. Strange looked over you and raked his fingers through your hair. "Please be okay." He sighed, kissing your forehead. "I can't keep watching you die." 

You slightly hummed, causing Stephen to back up a bit. Once he knew it was okay, he continued playing with your hair when you mumbled his name. Strange was surprised. This was new behavior. 

The time stone began to glow as you started to have nightmares. Cold sweats rolled down your face as flashes of multiple people dying played through your head. 

**  
"Spare her life, I'll give you the time stone.."

"No!"

In a blink of an eye, Stephen was disappearing from your grasp. 

"It was the only way."  
**

"No!!!" You sat up, breathing hard and crying. You gripped the sheets as you screamed. 

Stephen, who was asleep beside you, woke up quick and placed his hand on your shoulder. 

With a gasp, you stopped crying and looked to his worried expression. "Stephen?" You said in a raspy voice. You were still choking back your tears. 

"Its alright, what's wrong?" You shook your head in fear of remembering.

"Th-that damn stone..you gave it up, to save me, and then I saw you...." 

"Saw me what?"

"You died.. I watched you die.." Strange placed his hand on your cheek before you wrapped your arms around his midsection. 

"Its alright, I'm here. I won't let you go. Not again." He cooed.


	5. Chapter 5

Strange has kept a closer eye on you the past few weeks. During training, you learned to teleport with your own power and control others by manipulating their blood in their bodies. Not to mention you learned to manifest more objects than just a few weapons. 

"Look! It's a bird!" You laughed as you enjoyed making small creatures and showing them to Strange. 

"Very nice. I was doing some research on your kind and I found something interesting. Not only are you rare, but your the last of your kind." Strange flipped through a book when he stopped on a page. He sat on one of the stair steps while you moved from the training grounds to stand by him. "A Rakta Śaitāna, or Blood Devil is a being that can manipulate any type of blood, and even transform themselves into a a monster made out of crystalized Acidos. Their only limitations is truly their own imagination. Rakata Śaitāna's are dangerous creatures and if encountered by one, your best bet is to leave immediately, for they are known to be ruthless."

"Little rude. But awsome! I can turn into a monster!" Already called one, might as well be one!" You laughed. As did Stephen but with a bit of sadness.

He stared at you and smile before grabbing your hand. "Y/n, this threat we're about to face...is like nothing I've encountered before."

"Hey, dont worry, doc. We got this! We're the good guys, good guys always win in the end." You smiled big, while he just sighed. 

"I hope you're right. You're done with training today, I left you a present in your room." Strange placed the book down and stood up, towering over you. "I hope you like it." He smiled kingly and placed his gloved hand on your cheek and rubbed his thumb over your cheek bone.

You blushed and felt your heart soar with your chest. You have fallen for him and there was no way of getting back up. 

Strange has fallen for you too. He absolutely adores your laugh and your cocky attitude towards life. Je loves how you're serious yet playful about your training and the way get excited about learning more about your powers. 

As you left to go to your room, Strange astral projected himself from his body and followed you. He couldn't wait to see your reaction. Not to mention his cloak too, that followed you, and practically beat you to your room. 

A beautiful black dress was laid out perfectly on your bed. Strange stood back as he watch your reaction. You loved it and admired its beauty as you picked it up to get a closer look. It tied around your neck and had an opened back. A note fell out of the dress. You pleased it back down and read the note. 

"I still owe you a dinner, get ready and meet me in the grand hall at 8.  
-Stephen Strange "

You checked the clock and it read 6:48pm. While deciding to take a shower before getting ready, Strange went back to his body and brought in a pair of black heels to match your dress. Along with a small box that held a silver necklace. He secretly enjoyed spoiling you.

After you got out of the shower, you began getting dressed, and even asking a few of the other female students to help you with your makeup.

By the time you were done, it was almost 8. You took one last look in the mirror. The dress for your curves perfectly. It was longer in the back and shorter on the front, showing off your legs. Not really having much experience with heels, you struggled to walk with them before cloak helped you out. It let you hold on to it as it walked you down the hall. 

Strange waited in one of his oversized chairs. He was anxious for the first time in a while. Things were different this time around, you both never got to go on a date last time. 

He heard your heels hitting against the hard floors and made sure his hair looked perfect. You caught him looking at his reflection through a mirror. He seemed worried about how he looked, making you chuckle. 

Strange blushed as he turned back around. He looked you up and down, smiling at how well the dress looked on you. Stephen was wearing a black tux. The cloak tried to attach himself to his shoulders before Strange declined. "Not this time. You'll throw off my whole look." He chuckled while the cloak sulked. 

You chuckled as you walked over to him. "I hope I look okay." 

"Okay? You're stunning. I should be worried about looking decent." He chuckled. "Are you ready? Our reservations are in thirty minutes. " He held his arm out, in which you locked yours with his. 

Stephen walked you to his car. He hasn't driven in a while because of his accident. His hands were shaking still, it even more when he thought about what happened. You grabbed his hands and kissed the tops of them. "Hey, it's okay, you dont have to drive." You smiled kindly and lightly traced his scars. 

"I want tonight to be special, but my fear is kind of ruining the mood. I'm sorry." Stephen sighed.

"It was already special. You exceeded special, Stephen." Smiling, you kissed his scars and let him use his magic to open a portal to the street the restaurant was on. 

***  
Stephen took a sip from his glass of red wine as you finished your meal. 

"I'm thankful for everything you've done, Stephen. I honestly thought I was going to die on the streets." 

Strange was shocked. He smiled, not really knowing what to say. "Well, I couldn't just leave you there. I was once like that, after the accident with my hands. I lost everything, and I wondered to Nepal to find the Ancient One. I was beaten up on the street. I just don't want anyone to go through what I did." He placed his glass down and you reached over to rub your thumbs over his knuckles. 

You both locked eyes before the bill came around. The two of you looked away and blushed. He payed for the meal, wincing at the price a little. 

***  
You and Stephen walked around New York. He took you to a memorial park that had a beautiful lake with a fountain in the middle. "I hope tonight was alright. It's been a while since I've gone on a date." Stephen chuckled nervously.

"Well, I've never gone on a date." You chuckled back. A comfortable silence fell over the both of you as you looked out over the lake. "I love the moon. Its beautiful." You sighed.

"I love you." 

To your surprise, you faced Strange who was looking at you with those soft blue eyes. "Stephen?"

"I love you, Y/n. Every waking moment, I spend it, thinking about you. I lay awake at night, wondering what your dreaming about. I can't get you out of my head. Ever since I first met you." You held your breath, hoping this wasn't a dream. 

"Stephen...take me home." He looked hurt. 

"But-" 

"Please." 

He opened a portal to the Kamar Taj. You both walked through. As he was closing the portal, you took his hand and cupped his face, bringing your lips to his. Strange placed his hands on your waist as you kissed each other passionately. 

You pulled away and blushed. 'Stephen." You said in a whisper. You didn't trust your voice. 

Strange pulled you back into the kiss. He licked your bottom lip, asking for permission. You gladly opened your mouth to him, your tongues fighting for dominance. He, of course, won before you both had to pull away for air. 

"What are you thinking about?" Strange asked as he stared into your e/c eyes and brushed the hair behind your ear.

You chuckled, "What, no spell to read my mind?" Smirking, he let out a little laugh.

"Well, I could, but what fun would that be? I rather hear it from your lips." His thumb dragged across your bottom lip.

Taking a deep breath, you said ,"I want to be with you tonight. I want you to hold me in your arms."

Within a second, we were in is bed room. I felt dizzy a little bit and held in to him for support. "Sorry, I just really wanted to make that happen." 

The two of you got undressed to your undergarments and crawled into bed. Strange lightly scratched your scalp, making you feel in absolute bliss while you dragged your nails along his chest. 

You felt happy for once in a long time. "Stephen?"

"Hm?"

"I love you too."


End file.
